prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC01
Mogitate Furesshu! Kyua Pīchi Tanjō!! is the 1st episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 243rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode tells about the beginning of Momozono Love's adventure, where she, along with Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and latter Higashi Setsuna transform into Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion. Their mission is to defend this world and the parallel worlds from Labyrinth. Together they are Pretty Cure. Synopsis An old bird-like fairy called Tiramisu holdin g Chiffon comes to a shrine and summons four Pickruns to make the Pretty Cure legend come true and save Chiffon. The Pickruns then fly away to find the cures. In the town Love, was crying and her friend needed to know what happened, Miki guessed that she dropped her lunch box but than Love told that she was rejected by a senior, than she was telling the story and she cried again, Miki and Inori were cheering her up than she felt better but than Aono had to go because of her boyfriend and than it was time for Inori to go also than Love was alone. Love had a idea to go to a Future Reader and tol d Love she was going to find happiness. This made Love very happy. She happily walked and found her way back to Clover Town Street. Once she was back home, her mother had a surprise: a ticket to see Trinity. Love was very eagar to go. It was sunset and than Tarte, a ferret who was carring Chiffon was saying to himself why he had to search for the cures but than Chiffon started smiling. It was the day Love was going to meet Miyuki, meenwhile Tarte saw Pirun sitting in a dog's face but he was scared. In the concert Miyuki was dancing You make me happy! an d she was happy. The Future Reader girl or Setsuna was coming and than turned into her real form and summoned a Nakewameke, a big monster which turned people into despair, and Love was scared along with the other people. Tarte was trying to get the Pink Pickrun without touching the dog but the Pickrun flew away and the dog was awaked which Tarte to run, Miyuki was in danger but tha Love came with a microphone and was hitting in the same time Tarte came and tried to came the Pickrun but than he saw the Nakewameke and had to try something. Than the girls went to the the back stage hoping for the Nakewameke not to come but than the Nakewameke started hitting the wall making it to fall over but Love moved to save Miyuki and her cellphone moved over making the Linkrun to come to the cellphone and make a shield and than Tarte came with Chiffon and told Chiffon that Love was the first cure and Chiffon smiled and in her forhead a pink light shined and made Love transform into Cure Peach. After that Setsuna saw her than she got angry, Cure Peach was angry and kicked the Nakewameke over, than she dodged all the attacks that Nakewameke did and than used Love Sunshine to purify the Nakewameke, Eas was gone and Cure Peach was suprised of how did she transform. Miyuki woke up with Love in her right an d asked of what was her name and Love told her name was Love and she wrote her O's like heart. Miyuki got up and was happy, in that time Love was thinking like she was another person when she transformed and though it was a dream but than she saw that her phone turned into a Linkrun and was scared and had no choise but to figure it out what happened... Major Events *The new season, Fresh Pretty Cure! begins. *Momozono Love transforms into Cure Peach for the first time. *Love meets her idol Chinen Miyuki who offers to give Love dance lessons. *Cure Peach uses Love Sunshine for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki *Yamabuki Inori Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana *Momozono Ayumi *Tiramisu Gallery fpc01..as.jpg|Setsuna ready to reveal her identity as Eas fpc01a.jpg|Setsuna as Eas Love feels the power.jpg|Love feels the power peachpeachpeachsunshinesunshinelovelove.jpg|Doing the Love Sunshine for the first time FPC01.Nakewameke.PNG|Episode 1 Nakewameke (Screenshot) Nakewameke 01.jpg|Episode 1 Nakewameke (Official) FPC ending card 1.jpg|Episode 1 ending card Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!